Justin Fireswinger
The Apprentice A few years ago, there was a young Rouge Jedi named Justin Fireswinger. His father, Dirk Fireswinger was a Rouge Jedi, too. Justin had a purple lightsaber and was skilled in the force. He's an excellent fighter and skilled with a blaster. He lives on Kashyykk with the wookies in a hut with his dad. One day, while his dad was outside, he got force pushed by a Sith Lord. That Sith Lord was Darth Vader. When Vader came in, he started to force choke Justin's dad. Vader was about to strike Justin's dad when the lightsaber flew out of Vader's hand. Justin got Vaders lightsaber, but his dad told him to run. Vader force choked him all the way and killed Justin's dad. His father died at Darth Vader's hand. When Vader took a small step forward, Justin took a step back and threw aside Vader's lightsaber and got his out and turned it on. Just then some Stormtroopers came with a officer. They were about to open fire on Justin when he blocked all the shots and killed all of the stormtroopers. After that, he ran towards his starfighter. When he got in, he put in the coordinates for Coruscant and headed to the Jedi Temple. It took him a few days to get there because he had to stop and refuel at Bespin in Cloud City. While he was there, he saw a Jedi fall from the sky. After that, he left. When he was in Hyperspace, something was wrong with the Hyperdrive core, so he exited Hyperspace and landed on the planet Endor, near a Rebel Base. When he was half way there, a Sith Assassin named Galen Marek, code named Starkiller, jumped out through the bushes and tried to kill him. Justin fought long and hard. He almost had him when Starkiller force gripped a giant tree branch and smacked Justin with it and distracted Justin with a force push that sent Justin flying through a tree. Starkiller thought he was dead, but he was really knocked out. Just then, Darth Vader called Starkiller on his Holocommuticator. Vader asked Starkiller if Justin was dead, and Starkiller said yes, then he called Vader his master. There was only one explanation for this. Starkiller is Vader's new Apprentice. The Rebellion Justin woke up with stormtroopers surrounding him. One noticed that Justin woke up and warned the others. When the stormtroopers started to open fire, Justin was gone. Then out of no where a purple saber flew down from a tree and cut off the stormtroopers heads. After that happened, Justin jumped down from the tree and killed the rest of the stormtroopers surrounding him and his ship. There were some rebel troops running to him and Justin turned on his lightsaber when they got there. But when Justin saw them, he turned off his lightsaber and hung it on his belt. He knew there was another jedi with them because he sensed it. Just then a Jedi General from the clone wars with a blue lightsaber came up to him. He asked Justin why he landed here, and he explained what happened. Justin told him about Vader attacking his planet, his father being killed, and the Sith Assassin trying to kill him. The Jedi told Justin that his name is Corran Lonestalk. Just then, Justin and Corran sensed something. So they took out their sabers and got into position. Corran told the rebel troops to get back to base, but just then, another Sith Assassin jumped out from a tree and activated his lightsaber. The weird thing was that his lightsaber crystal was blue. When they saw the crystal color, they turned off they're lightsabers. It turned out that Vader betrayed Starkiller and tried to kill him, so Starkiller betrayed Vader and is gonna try to kill him instead. Operation: Infiltration Justin asked Starkiller why he turned against Vader and he said that Vader tried to kill him. Corran said that wasn't a surprise, because sith always betray one another. So after they were done talking, they got in Justin's ship and landed in the hanger of the rebel base on the planet. They said it was gonna take a while to get Justin's Hyperdrive Core fixed, so he was gonna have to live there until his fixed got fixed. Corran showed Justin and Starkiller around, finally, they got to the barracks. It was perfect timing on getting to the barracks, because it was time to get some sleep. The next morning, Corran, Justin, and Starkiller went to the training room to train. While they were doing dueling training when the empire attacked. The troops got in battle position's and the jedi got their lightsabers. One jedi named General Rahm Kota, was blind but could still fight. When the Rebellion squad on Endor almost had them, an Elite Sith Warrior came in and headed straight towards the jedi. When he was half way towards them, he force pushed Justin. Justin went flying across the room. "Really?! Thats the 2nd time i got force pushed!!!" said Justin. When he got up and got a closer look at the sith, he realized it was one of the most powerful force users ever... Darth Revan. Starkiller and Corran were fighting for their lives. When Justin got up, he force pushed and saber throwed Revan. He jumped out of the way, then the rebels and the jedi gained more power. When they were almost done, Revan ordered a retreat. When they left, they got the injured in the med bay and took care of them. In the meanwhile, Corran, Justin, Starkiller, and the other rebel leaders were deciding on an Infiltration Operation. After a while, they decided that Starkiller, Corran, and Justin should go on the mission. Later, they got on a stolen Sith Ship and went to the Sith Empire home planet.... Korriban, home of the sith. In The Heart of The Sith Empire. After they went in hyperspace, they came up with a plan. Corran and Justin changed their lightsaber crystals to red so when they turned on their lightsabers the sith wouldn't freak out and attack. Next, Starkiller hid his lightsaber in his robes and put on hand cuffs, but didn't tighten them all the way. Finally, Corran and Justin put on Sith Robes. After that they came out of hyperspace and landed on Korriban. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Rouge Jedi